Chronicles of the Dark A YuGiOh Fan Saga
by Eros Mako
Summary: The story of the fictional world of Guardia, told through the duel monster's perspective.


--Chronicles of the Dark: A Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Appreciation Saga--  
  
Disclaimer  
  
The "Yu-Gi-Oh" fan art is strictly the property of the Kazuku Takahashi, Konami, Upperdeck, and all other worldwide distributors and owners. All rights are reserved. This is NOT an original work and can be classified as a fan fiction. All Characters (I.e. Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, Blue Eyes White Dragon, etc. ) are from the popular card game; this story is written by a fan who appreciates the game, not owns it in anyway.  
  
I have elected to use the English names for the characters and all other card related elements in this story because they are most easily understood and recognized in English speaking states. Elements from the card game are used up to the Legacy of Darkness © booster, some Pharonic Guardian © cards, and some unreleased Japanese cards that have become well known here in America by the animated series (I.e. Dark Magician Girl, Mystic Box, etc. ).  
  
This material, on a movie rating scale, is best given a "PG-13" rating due to the use of some adult language, very slight sexual references, and violence. Also, NONE of the "player" characters (I.e. Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, etc.) are involved in this story at all. Because this story is taken from the monsters point of view in the fictional world of Guardia, some rules of the game will be twisted for better translation to the piece.  
  
Essentially, all who object can go straight to hell.  
  
~Dedicated to James, who gave up the game of Yu-gi-oh not too long ago. I love you very much, and I hope this story returns to you some of the love you lost back then.~  
  
Prologue: The Legend of Darkness  
  
On a world ages from our own, forged of magic and chaos, stands the legendary plane known as Guardia.  
  
Many a tale of lore echoes from the four horizons of this incredibly wonderful place. It is said by all these legends, however, that when the three gods created Guardia, they were given no choice but to forever seal the very essence of Chaos itself.  
  
The Forbidden One, Exodia.  
  
Gods create and thrive on the concept of order, and order cannot be reached through chaos. For this alone, the mighty Exodia was separated limb by limb, tossed to the corners of the world, and sealed away in massive Labyrinths. It is said that all who dared to claim this might for themselves would be smitten by the gods themselves and so, until now, Exodia has layed dormant. The story to be told begins in an era of discontent, when power is seeked and never found and the weak hold no true savior from their cruel oppressors. Now, the story of Guardia has come to be told, which is the inevitable nature of all stories.  
  
Episode 1: Repercussions That Follow Destiny  
  
She was becoming tired.  
The young woman walked through the forest. She had been here for a whole day in search of her older brother, who had went out on his own some time ago. To say the least, she was worried. But night was starting to fall, and she steadily became more concerned for her own safety. Everyone knew that this world was filled with denizens of the dark that would love to feast on a young magician such as herself. She reminded herself of this in her mind, and shivered nervously.  
She looked at the full moon above her and muttered "Good work, M.G. Lost in the forest with no shelter, no food, no clean shower, no makeup, no nothing. I wish "D" wouldn't have just ran off on his own like that." The path lead to a clearing in the middle of the forest. She sighed, relieved that she would be free of the claustrophobia induced by the surrounding trees. She walked out into the grassy area, and sat on a tree stump conveniently placed there. Taking off the strange, cornucopia-like helmet on her head and finally setting the staff she carried on the soft grass, she relaxed. It wasn't so bad, she thought, to be out at night like this. After all, she was a Dark Magician. Albeit the first female Dark Magician who was lacking in some of dangerous powers her brethren held. but nevertheless, she was a Dark Magician. Her features were best highlighted by the moonlight in this place of nature; her pale, white skin, shimmering blue eyes, and golden blonde hair that accentuated her soft untouched lips. The sounds of the forest spoke to her. she responded with a smile, and a chuckle. "D", as she called him, deserved a vicious hit on the head for leaving her she thought. But she appreciated being able to get away from the over protective eyes of the Celtic Guardian that watched over the inhabitants of the Elven Village. She loved all of the elves who lived there since they had taken her in when she was just a child, but now that she was a teenager she simply longed to be her own person.  
Her thoughts were cut short, however, by the cry of a monster in the distance. A dragon.  
She panicked, and quickly grabbed for her staff. She stood up, despite her shivering, and darted her glance all around the surrounding forest.  
"Great. I'm all alone and dragons are going to gobble me up." She had already put her helmet back onto her head. She did not want to be "gobbled up", so she took a step backwards.  
And dashed right into the unforgiving forest.  
Branches in her path broke indiscriminately. The wind behind her rose and fell with the beat of her terrified heart. There seemed no end to her desperate escape into the night. But there also seemed no end to the cry of the dragon, which seemed to only get closer to her. Her face grew white, the color chased away by her very rational fear. Quickly, she drew a scroll from the space between her wrist and her bracer. It had a symbol on it, written in an ancient language. This was magic in it's purest form. She began to mutter the to the gods which would hopefully grant her power through this spell. Stopping in the middle of the forest, the dragon's wretched cry echoing all around her, she cried out "Give light to the unseen, protect me! SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!"  
Seemingly instantaneously, several "swords" of intense white light surrounded her. The light cast out, and that section of the forest became like day. She kneeled over a bit, exhausted from the intense magical force that had just now left her body. These swords, she thought, would only last for a short time but it could probably afford her some time and at least show her who had pursued her this far into the forest. Sweat ran from beneath the helmet on her head, her breath came in short gasps, her heart beat with the quaking echo of a tribal drum. She closed her eyes, and prayed the swords would hold off the wrath of the dragon what would no doubt kill her. Was it the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon? Seiryu? Hyozanryu? She knew these dragons as political figures, but maybe they would want to make an example of her. Soft tears ran their course down her face.  
A surprisingly gentle tongue licked these tears from her face.  
The Dark Magician Girl opened her eyes. there, mewing in a seemingly pet like tone, stood a dragon that resembled the mighty Blue Eyes of legend. She knew not this dragon, so she stared for a seemingly long time before the creature cried out in the same echoing roar that she had heard before. Now, that it was up close, it was very calming and quiet. This dragon was the one that was following her? And how did it break through her Swords of Revealing Light incantation?  
" Who. who are you?" She asked. The dragon did not reply. it only licked her face once more, and jumped into her arms where she instinctively caught it. She laughed, for the tongue tickled her. "You are no normal dragon. Do you speak? What is your name?" The cartoon-ish creature made no effort to speak. It only jumped down, and started to growl. M.G. as she liked to be called, backed up. Then she realized what the creature was growling at.  
Her brother, the Dark Magician himself, came forth from the woods.  
An agitated expression crossed his visage. He was not wearing his usual garbs of a spell caster. Only the purple metallic boots adorned with a spiral design. These were fitted onto a black spandex extension that acted as pants. He also wore no shirt over his bare chest. He was glossed in dripping, sticking sweat, an obvious result of vicious training. The dragon ran up to him, and barked in a very dog like manner. The Dark Magician only rose an eyebrow, and lifted the staff in his right hand. He was going to kill it.  
"Don't you dare, D! I swear to the gods that if you hurt him, I'll beat you up!" M.G. shrieked as she grabbed the small Blue Eyes in her arms and hugged it.  
"What are you doing here, sister? Return to the village. The forest is not safe at night." D said in a low voice as he sighed and lowered his weapon.  
"I came after you, ya' jerk! You just take off talking about 'I got a bad feeling' and just left me with the Mystical Elves! All they do is pray all day! They're boring and you know it!"  
"They are kind to you. I had little reason to."  
"Oh, never mind, never mind. Why on Guardia are you training so hard anyway?"  
"I told you that I had a bad feeling. Dark powers are at work. I thought it necessary to expand my arsenal of spells, because battle is ahead of us."  
"I agree" said a new voice.  
There, standing there with his sword over one shoulder and his free arm on his imposing hip stood the legendary Buster Blader in all his glory. His strange masked helmet, his bulky armor, and that dragon slaying sword were all the foundations of the current empire that stood at the foot of Grand Tower. He was the one who stood toe to toe against a dragon of legend to free the land and return it to the people there. now, he was a simple wanderer.  
M.G. gasped. The dragon mewed, and cuddled with her. The Dark Magician frowned before speaking.  
"So then, my premonition was correct. You would not have come here unless you knew something. Or you just needed something."  
"A little of both. I could use a nice hot bath and a nice meal. But I'll probably need your help more so than anything." said the ex-holy knight  
"I'll need yours, no doubt" said the Dark Magician. "I sent you mail by a way of spirit. Did you receive it?"  
"Of course. Your Yata-Garasu is quite handy I must say. His ability to pass through the spirit world like that must help you at times of need."  
"He is not mine directly. He serves the empire of the dark, and thus he is still loyal to me. But never mind that. What did your sources tell you?"  
Buster Blader paused before speaking. He seemed troubled by what he would say. He looked at the moon, then muttered "It's worse than we thought. Your ex-wife and the Dark Ruler seek. the Forbidden One, who's name shall not be spoken except in legends."  
"That's nonsense. Are you sure?"  
"Their primary military forces, led by that damn Jinzo and Machine King, are heading for the mountains twenty sectors from here as we speak. Someone's given them wind of where to find the pieces of."  
"..Exodia." M.G. said in a brief, very frightened voice. The two men speaking nodded. Everyone on Guardia knew of Exodia, of the legends that spoke of a time when this monster was undefeatable. They knew that to hold this power for yourself would mean instant conquest for the dark empire.  
"I will do it, then. What we discussed in my letter to you. We shall depart from the village noon tomorrow. That will give me enough time to perfect my final spell. M.G., take Mr.Blader here back to the village and feed him. He is our guest for tonight."  
"Big brother, I will go as well!" She screamed in such a manner that an owl that was watching the conversation flew off into the night.  
"No. I will hear nothing else of it. And dispose of that dragon. it is nothing more than a "toon" monster. An abomination."  
"C'mon Lil' Missy, let's go" Buster Blader said with a chuckle as he picked M.G. up from where she sat and flung her effortlessly over his shoulder. The "toon" dragon followed after them, mewing somewhat annoying at the knight.  
"Put me down, you damn spiky headed, sword swinging, piss worm! I will not be carried about like some two bit whore!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. He laughed through his mask, and after a few moments they were fairly far away from the Dark Magician. He stood there alone in the forest, the cold chill of the imposing dawn awakening goose bumps on his bare skin. He chuckled at this, and stared up at the moon. Things would never be the same, he thought. Time would change forever now that "she" was starting to work against the flow of history. The Cosmo Queen that ruled over the dark empire was once his wife, and once they were happy. But he knew that one day, her unrestrained power would drive her completely insane. He was sad that that day was today. He had no choice but to push himself to the limit. He turned and walked, to go off to his secret place of training. On the way, however, he realized that he had came across where M.G. desperately tried to ward off the dragon that was following her. He leaned down, and looked. there were two spell scrolls here. The first was for the spell "Swords of Revealing Light".  
The other was for a powerful spell called "Mystical Space Typhoon".  
He backed up, and scratched his chin. Mystical Space Typhoon has the power to destroy spells, he thought, so it could easily destroy Swords of Revealing Light. But the only other person in the forest with his sister when she would have used this would be. the dragon. But that was impossible.  
"I'm working too hard. No dragon would have this spell." He chuckled. He stood, and went to complete his training. 


End file.
